Europa
Europa is the Sixth of the Jovian moons, Despite popular belief, Europa is the smallest of the Galilean moons, not Io, which is slightly bigger. Europa is named after a character in Greek mythology named Europa whom Zeus fell in love with but went missing and was never found, The Moon shares its namesake with the earth continent Europe, But to avoid confusion, A person from Europa is a EuroPAN whilst one from the earth continent is a EuroPEAN. Europa is known for its rather unique Structure, It has a metallic ore witch is surrounded by a vast ocean that takes up the entire body of the moon, this Ocean is in turn completely frozen over, apart from the occasional gap between the ice 'Continents'. History Europa was first set foot on by a group of Earth Europeans who Originally believed their to be Life On europa and, Using a very large submarine managed to get underneath the ice of Europa. They searched the ocean underneath and mapped the entire area but found no sign of life. However, there voyage was not in vain since they had now discovered that It was possible to Live under the ice, they returned to Earth and told them the news. This sent many people into a frenzy as Large companies sprung out of nowhere to built "Europa Submarines" and other structures to sell "Europan Real Estate" the Main organizations that Emerged where: Yelser: The Yellow Submarine Company, this company was overall the most successful since it originated from the original crew of scientists who first survived on Europa Ressub: The Red Submarine Company, Originated from What was the Earths largest manufacturer of Earth submarines, Blumarine: The Blue Submarine company, This company was a Charity on earth who set out to make Inter-solar Locations more accessable, There were also many other colonizations of companies, Most notably is Equa-Aqua, A bizzare giant structure that was built specifically to fun around the Moons equator, Overall Yelser was the most successful, all organizations built vast structures under the ice they called "Cities". The building process took 15 years before anyone could live in them, Most of the cities built on Europa were named after the Geological features they were either underneath or near. But always had the company name on front (For example, Yelser Conamara is named after the Conamara Chaos witch it is built near). The Largest city however was Yelser Major witch became Yelser HQ, And then Europan HQ once the Moon became populated. Europa remained as an Earth Dependency for a long time, As it got most of its resources from earth. Slowly though Europa Started trading with neighbouring moons, Notably Ganymede who gave them coal, Soon after this Europa made a deal with earth that, If Europans could find their own food source then they could Become independent. In return Europa introduced Icefish from earth into the ocean as well as other various, Deep Antarctic sea creatures into Europa (Although they did make "Farms" for some of the animals). Although earth was not happy about it they gave, Europa Independence, and Yelser Major became the capital. Europa quickly made alliances with Saturn's moon, Puck. as well as the other Jupiter moons and eventually Titan, this lead to the Satupiter Alliance. Category:Moons